Sakura
by Himmeh
Summary: U.A. Human!Astral. Human!Black Mist. Yuma. Old Japan. Shounen Ai.
1. Shogun

_Hello o/ _

_**1**- I want to thanks Spatial-Eyes Photon Fenix, who edited this for me! Thank you so much!**  
**_

_ **2- **Thanks to my dear friend, Ann =]_

_ **3- **YGO Zexal is not mine!_

_ **4- **Hope someone like it... Well, enjoy!_

* * *

A sigh escaped from the lips of a girl. The pink hair bound in a tight ponytail, hid the dirt between the highlights. The clothes, so slaughtered and old, with big holes and stains, gave her a sloppy look. Not that she cared; after all, she had never given much value to her appearance.

Very carefully, the girl rose from the bed where she was sitting, not wanting to wake the little figure that rested there, wrapped in blankets. However, it only took two steps into the old wooden floor to make it creak.

- Akari...

- Y-yuma! You woke up ... - she gave up, seeing that his brother had open his eyes again; It had been hell to convince him to sleep!

The boy of no more than eight years sat up, still sleepy, rubbing the eyes while asking his sister to get closer, who was rolling her eyes, sat on the edge of the mattress.

- Why don't you go to sleep? Tomorrow we need to get up really early... - she said, taking the one candle that lit the room, getting to see the few things that were there.

A closet as old as the house itself, combining, albeit awkwardly, with the sliding door and window, that let explicit the Japanese style was not only in that room, but in the whole structure of that building. A few toys scattered on the floor, partially illuminated by moonlight, and finally, the futon.

- Akari… - muttered the boy with drawling voice - Tell me a story?

- One more? - after facepalming herself and growling, the girl chose to end it, after all, she had more to do besides taking care of her little brother - Ok… Which one?

- I want that about mom and daddy! - Yuma settled on the pillow that was being used for support, apparently already waking up.

- But I already told you that at least twenty times! Choose another! - and at the crying face of his brother and a redundant "no", Akari had to give up - Well... Dad met mum on a trip, and she received as a gift this pendant that you have there...

Yuma held between his fingers what he considered his greatest treasure and the only memory of his parents: a gold artifact, shaped like a key. Something that the boy always carried trapped in a necklace.

By the simple fact of owning it, the little one felt he could fly and do anything, it was as if the pendant was really the key to a new world, one filled with adventure, romance and good stories.

- And that's it, now go to sleep! - the girl took advantage of the distraction of the other to run toward the hallway, taking the candle. When she realized she was alone, Akari leant on the wall, paying attention to the noises coming from the room of her brother. When she was sure that he had gone to bed, she allowed herself to sigh.

She knew very well how much their parent were missed on that house, and despite her grandmother efforts, it was impossible to erase that sad feeling that always were with Yuma.

The boy wished with all of his heart the return of his parents, believing strongly on the story that they told him, that one, that they were traveling around the world and very busy with new discoveries, his parents still could not return to the country of origin, barely getting close of the real situation, which, since he was very young, would never be able to understand.

- Is better this way… - Akari thought before starting to walk, wanting to rest in her own room.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

- Ohayo! Time to get up! - Haru pulled the covers involving her grandson, making him open his eyes slowly and stretch. "Come Yuma, today is a very important day and you need to take a bath, eat and wear the new kimono I bought especially for you!"

- But grandma… What is happening…? - asked Yuma tiredly.

- The new shogun will visit our village! - exclaimed Haru.

- Eh? Shogun? Wow! - in a jump Yuma got up, running towards the toilet accompanied by a smiling Haru, who admired the energy of her grandson.

That was an important occasion, since the new commander of the lands deigned to pass through many villages that dwelt there.

The red-eye, in fact, did not really understand what the position named "Shogun" was, but had idea that he had the express permission of the emperor to rule a part of the country, which made it extremely important and respectable, it wasn't for nothing that the villagers ran around the streets, trying to decorate them as much as possible, awaiting the arrival of the caravan that would bring the new leader.

"I bet it's going to be really cool!" - thought the boy, swallowing the rice balls made by his grandmother.

* * *

_I really love "old Japan", so, why don't make a fic about it? Anyway, thanks for read..._


	2. Number 96

**1-** Finally the second chapter... Thanks for all the reviews!

**2- **Ann, thank you!

**3- **Things in _italic_ are memories.

**4- **YGO!Zexal is not mine!

**5- **Sorry for the mistakes... English is not my first language.

**6- **Enjoy!

* * *

"Yuma, come back here!"

Akari shouted, calling her little brother, who was running through the crowd, excited, laughing loudly, bursting with childlike joy.

The little one was wearing traditional clothes: a beautiful male kimono, in a light purple tone, with small embroidered flowers and a red sash at the waist. The feet wore sandals made of wood, everything of the best quality.

People on the street were in a hurry, decorating the front of the houses with beautiful flowers and colorful ribbons.

It was the season when the cherry trees bloomed, leaving the landscape around the village beautiful, almost heavenly. The wind carried many petals, lining the floor with pink, like a storm of flowers.

The light emitted by the lanterns made of paper that were hung on wires crossing the only existing path through the village, though cleared by sunshine, gave a touch of joy over the place, making clear that all the inhabitants were celebrating.

Yuma had fun, passing beneath the legs of some men, running toward the local temple, where the celebrations would be conducted.

The sanctuary has always been a sacred place, with giant statues and several trees around. Yuma never really understood why his grandmother and sister go there every day and kneel before the so-called "gods", but the boy knew that they could attend any request if they give something in exchange...

To reach the temple, the red-eyed had to climb a long stairway that gave access to the building that housed the beliefs, offerings and statues representing the gods. It was so quiet there; you could hear the birds singing, the rustle of leaves, even a creek, however that particular day a group of people was playing a celebrating song, breaking all the peace to give room for laughs and joy.

Being a very important occasion, the villagers had prepared everything at its best: food, lodging, festivals, music ... Hoping that the new leader chosen by the emperor was well served and satisfied, getting out of there with a good impression, so, probably, in times of need the small town would receive help from the noble hands of the Shogun. It was a unique opportunity in the eyes of the wisest of the town, they had to take advantage!

Yuma watched as piles of offerings were mounted inside the temple. He imagined that everything would be given as a gift to the new commander of the lands, and for a moment the little one realized the importance that the Shogun should have...

"Yuma!" – Akari had finally managed to reach the boy – "Never run from me, okay?!" – She was angry, or rather worried, but ended up hugging her brother.

"Oh, you are there Yuma" – Haru said when she arrived, seeing the two grandchildren together – "It's a beautiful day, huh?"

"Yes! Granny, did you see how much food?!" – Yuma's eyes shone with wonder with such abundance. Haru just laughed, amused by the animation of her young grandson.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

Not far away, traveling in a kind of wagon that had many details and colors, being pulled by beautiful and strong animals, making clear that belonged to some noble, were two peculiar people.

Both had skin as white as marble, it would be like to touch the purest silk. Spiky hair, disheveled. Clothing of the highest quality, the best fabric that could exist. The faces, with delicate features, were painted with a thin layer of powder, highlighting the beauty of these creatures, but something curious rested on the right eye of them: one band, which hid the eye.

Although they are extremely similar, they had their differences.

The blacks and rebels highlights contrasted with the whitish of the other, as well as the clothes, which were completely opposite color. The personalities also did not resemble at all, while one had a triumphant smile on his lips, the other focused on the landscape outside of the driving, apparently without noticing what was happening around him.

"Come on brother, you can not appear in public with that boredom's face" - said the black-haired.

"I do not know how to pretend like you..." - Replied without even looking at the other.

"I don't understand what you're complaining, Astral..."

Astral shifted in his place, touching the band around his eye, hiding it, trying hard to ignore his brother.

The truth was that he didn't want to be there, traveling from village to village, "showing" himself to people who were now under his power. With a sigh of weariness, the boy could see a village in the distance.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

_It was very hot that day. The cicadas sang hidden in the trunks of trees, and despite all the noise, peace ruled the place._

_Sitting on the wooden floor, Astral was looking at insects with his one showing eye._

_The house where he lived was huge, worth of a powerful leader like his father, a great leader, chosen by the emperor to rule over the lands of that province._

_The young man was very proud of his father, and therefore strove to be educated the same way, unlike his brother, who showed total disregard for his family, only interested in his own growth and interests. However, Astral still had some sympathy for him._

"_Lord! I bring very bad news!" - A man said when he finally found the white-haired._

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

Yuma heard a huge outcry, getting the message that the long-awaited Shogun had come after a whole day. Everyone was very excited, running toward the entrance of the village, wanting to welcome the guests.

"Come on Grandma!" – Said the small, barely containing the animation.

Haru just laughed, saying she hadn't the strength to go to the beginning of the village and then return to the temple, which would be in any way where the Shogun would present himself, but gave her grandson permission to go there as long as accompanied by Akari.

It did not take long for the siblings being in the midst of people, trying to see what was happening, but only getting to see a coach and some soldiers walking toward the temple.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

_Astral looked at his brother and then to the man, who held the post of bodyguard of his father, wondering what's so terrible had occurred._

_It was true that his father had left to travel, having to go into enemy territory first, but Astral knew the caravan was very well protected, beyond the fighting skills that the man had. In other words, Astral was confident that no one would overthrow his father._

"_As you know, the title of Shogun is hereditary, passing to the children of the old leader..."_

_Began the man, calling the attention of the brothers._

"_And I come to say that now is the obligation of both of you assumes the responsibilities as the new masters of this land..."_

"_What are you saying?" - Astral said, standing where he was – "Where is my father? He is in charge of such obligations, we're still preparing to follow his steps."_

_The man appeared to be sad, looking away to the ground, sighing loud before revealing what Astral feared most._

"_Sorry, but he was killed during the trip..."_

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

When the caravan was on the stairs of the temple, the carriage stopped and two guys went down.

Some people were silent, seeing the dazzling beauty of both, while others celebrate. Yuma, in turn, wondered which of them was the new Shogun.

"Akari, look, his eye is golden!" – Exclaimed the child who was on the shoulders of the girl, finding curious the fact that both have an eye bandaged.

One member of the caravan approached the center of the place, and after calling the attention all was pure silence, including the music, which stopped sounding.

"Today is a very important day for this town and also for the province that we all live."

The man's voice echoed.

-"Today our new leaders will present themselves!"

The spiky-haired boys went to the man's side, facing all the inhabitants of that village.

"These are now bearing the title of Shogun!"

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

_Astral was inside the room, feeling lonely, useless ... Thinking that now nothing could be done, unless a funeral worth of the name of his father._

_Quietly, someone crept into the room from Astral, watching from afar._

"_Sad?"_

_The boy with whitish hair turned quickly, seeing there, standing near a window, his brother. On the lips a smile and a twinkle of madness in the eye._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Well, take it, we all die one day... We must now occupy ourselves with our mission and follow in the footsteps of that man."_

"_Do not refer to him with such neglect ... He was our father."_

"_Correction, he found us somewhere and decided to play at being a father."_

_Astral clenched his fists._

"_If not for such kindness, surely we would have died. If he had not adopted us as his children, what future would we have?"_

_His brother just laughed._

"_Don't be mad Astral! It's unquestionable that we should now appear as the new Shoguns, the rest doesn't matter!"_

"_And how do you suggest we do this? You know very well that only one of us can become the new leader..."_

"_Of course not! At least one good thing that man has provided… We both assume, and that the people get used to the idea, we will travel to each of the villages. Thus no revolt will be armed!"_

_Astral just ignored the other. He knew what his brother was planning ... Blinded by power, he was planning ways to win the support of the people..._

_Actually Astral didn't care about it; the pain felt by the loss of his father was immense, to the point of he didn't care about the crazy plans._

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

After a brief introduction, the black haired boy came forward, displaying an exuberant smile, speaking to all people, trying to transmit a calm feeling.

"From now on, when any of you need anything, I will take charge of supplying those needs!"

The people celebrated, and once again the man in charge of the caravan took the lead.

Yuma watched every one of the noble members who were there. Most looked tired, and the brothers who looked alike behaved quite differently. One, the white-haired, was inactive, not even watching the ceremony. The other brother smiled, and it gave chills to the Tsukumo. When the red eyes of the boy met with the golden one of the black-haired, Yuma shivered, feeling his body go through something horrible, seeing something in that color irises so unusual that the little one had never ever seen. He could not describe what that feeling was, but he felt that he could be swallowed by that ferocious look.

"All welcome the shoguns: Astral and..."

"96, you can call me number 96..."

* * *

**Maybe someone could find this a little confusing, but, with the others chapters the story will "shows up" xD**

**Review please!**


	3. Change

**1-** Finally the third chapter... Thanks for all the reviews!

**2- **Ann, thank you!

**3- **YGO!Zexal is not mine!

**4- **Sorry for any mistakes... English is not my first language.

**5- **Enjoy!

* * *

About five years have passed since the day that Yuma had met the leaders of the land where he lived, the Shoguns.

A period of prosperity had come in the villages which before had no hope of a promising future. Food prices dropped, employment opportunities have emerged everywhere, even the poorest families got a bit of comfort and stability. Things improved for all inhabitants of the land led by the twin brothers.

However, sometime during the brilliant reign something went wrong. Nobody could say why or find a reason that could explain the deep depression that the leaders' house fell.

It was sudden, unexpected; in one day they were all happy and holding hands, the other day anger had taken over the place.

Murmurs ran through the corridors of Astral and Black Mist's house, saying that both had fought for the love of someone. The comments quickly spread to all corners, reaching the ears of the most humble villagers.

The fact was that nobody had been able to know what the truth was, and when the decision to divide the land into two kingdoms arose, the surprise was general.

Yuma was very young at the time when the division occurred, so he only remembered his grandmother saying they would stay where they were.

Months were necessary until the situation calmed down, finally revealing how things were.

In the southern part of the land stood the reign of Astral.

People claimed to have found happiness in a life without many adventures and harmonious environment. Not everyone had conditions to have a life full of comforts and luxury, but at least they had the freedom they desired, in addition to having basic needs met. Technological advancement was minimal, giving focus to livestock and agriculture.

Moreover, the north was in the hands of Black Mist.

A place governed with iron fist, where it was not allowed a slower pace of life; all were forced to work and contribute to the growth of the kingdom. Despite strong investment in manpower, many people were unhappy because there was no room for fun.

The competition between the two kingdoms was immense, however, Astral believed that the wishes of his people were above all else, unlike Black Mist, who valued material possessions.

What divided the territories was a river.

Its deep and dense water did not allow small boats make the crossing, only larger ships could cross the strong and powerful waves.

The enmity between the brothers was such that 96 had decided to put some barriers to hinder the entry of those who dwelt in the south lands.

As greed was a factor elementary for those working on behalf of Black Mist, targeting only the enrichment, the trip made by the ship was charged and the price was as high as possible, thus preventing many farmers from traveling.

The second barrier was that, beyond all the obstacles that might occur during the trip, the first city where the new aspirants villagers had to go was the capital.

A vast place, with a few trees and home of the giant mansion where 96 kept his possessions. It wasn't really cozy, but people got tricked by hoping to have a life worth living, submitting to the trials of the most vile and cruel being that could ever exist, the very Black Mist.

The Shogun made sure to examine each one of those who dared to ask dwelling on his land, analyzing them closely, deciding who would stay and who would be obliged to continue with the humble life, typical in the lands of his brother.

Only people with good skills and promising future managed to get a chance to stay in the northern lands.

Nobody knew the exact reason of 96 perform such procedure, but apparently was working, after all, in Japan the most advanced and recognized place was governed by the hands of Black Mist.

Astral, in turn, tried to not be in competition with his brother, avoiding any fight, preferring to give up anything that might arouse the anger of the other.

And so everybody's life continued; while in the northern progress was steady and the inhabitants practically killed for money, in the southern province people lived a quiet and rural life, but without many worries.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

A red-eyed boy walked the streets of the village where he lived.

He carried a basket with some fruits and was looking the other children playing around.

It was a sunny summer day and the temperature seemed to increase every minute. The heat was so much that many families had been dumped on the banks of the nearest river, wanting to cool down, leaving the town almost deserted.

Yuma also wanted to dive into the cold waters and relax a bit, but first needed to deliver offerings that his grandmother had prepared for the gods.

By far the boy could see the huge statues that lay at the local temple, the same temple used years ago by the Shoguns who now ruled in separate realms.

The Tsukumo lived quietly in the southern region, helping his grandmother with household chores and learning some stuff with Akari, but his education was still very precarious, limited to just a few words and sentences.

The days did not have many adventures, but Yuma enjoyed the company of his friends.

The boy climbed the stairs of the temple slowly, watching a group of old men chatting in a corner. Their voices were so loud that the Tsukumo couldn't not hear:

"... My son went to the north side last week, he certainly will have a prosperous life! "

Exclaimed a man with gray hair.

"How lucky you are, my daughter would not be accepted by the Shogun ever in a million years!"

A festival of laughs and Yuma just sighed, kneeling in front of the statue of a god.

"But even so I'm worried ... Have you heard the rumors?"

The teen began to pay more attention to the conversation.

"They talked about a strange-looking man that is causing discord in the capital, saying that the Shogun is a farce and a grandiose corrupt"

"What blasphemy! And when they get that marginal? "

"I have no idea... But he is someone easy to recognize: spiky hair, dark skin and foreign clothes... Furthermore he is with a woman with long red hair and red eyes..."

Yuma did not hear the other man's words, because those he had just described looked very much like his parents...

The boy stood up, leaving the fruit basket on the floor. With eyes full of hope and heart pounding he ran back home.

What if they were really his parents? Finally, after long years of waiting he might see them again, feel the warmth of their hugs, spending nights awake listening to the various stories that both would have to tell.

The excitement grew in the boy's chest about to make a few tears came down his cheeks. Hope came back to beat with strength and memories of good times returned, bringing a slight feeling of nostalgia.

"Grandma! Akari! "

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

Akari sighed, leaning on the table as she looked through the kitchen window.

"... I can't... I can't let my grandson go! "

The old lady said, clutching the fabric of the kimono, feeling a painful grip on her heart.

"We don't know if the rumors are true! Maybe Mirai and Kazuma died years ago! "

She continued.

"Granny, we're not sure if they actually died... There's still a hope... "

Akari looked at the closed door of Yuma's room, imagining that he was still awake, dreaming of the possibility of reviewing his own parents.

"Yuma is still small and full of hope, you don't want him to become another melancholy adult, right?"

Haru sighed, staring at the floor.

"What can go wrong Grandma? He probably will not be accepted by the Shogun and will be required to return, but at least he will have tried…"

Akari persisted. She wanted good for her brother, and knew the boy would not rest until he went see if those people who were speaking were his parents.

"... I don't have money to so many passages... The boat trip is very expensive, I can pay for only a ticket…"

"Let Yuma go Granny, he is 13 years old, can take care of himself!"

Akari approached the other, hugging her.

"Come on, nothing bad will happen, I assure you"

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

Haru squeezed Yuma into a hug, wanting to transmit confidence. The truth was that the old lady did not want to leave her grandson; at the previous night she had had a dream in which the Tsukumo suffered a lot and seemed to be trapped in somewhere... Were just images, but maybe it was some kind of warning.

"Be careful, okay?"

However she did not want to get in the way of the boy's hopes. With much regret Haru has departed from Yuma, feeling her own heart throb painfully.

"Don't worry Grandma!"

The boy showed one of his bright smiles, so cheerful and sincere that could melt the most impure heart.

"Yuma, listen to me..." - Akari began, placing her hands on the shoulders of her brother - "You might not find anyone there, but remember: you have a family here who will always support you"

"Akari..." - the Tsukumo murmured - "This way you will make me cry!"

One of the men who was in charge of leading the passengers into the huge ship which was in dock shouted that soon the trip would start, so everyone who wanted to cross the river should hurry up and present the passage.

Yuma grabbed the only bag he had brought, inside were clothing, food and some coins that would be enough for the teen survive the next few days.

"When I find Mom and Dad I come back!" – Yuma exclaimed, running toward the ship.

The transport was huge, making Yuma wonder, after all, this was the first time that the boy saw something so majestic and rare. For a moment he felt the luckiest person in the world to be able to enter a ship.

"Kattobingu daze, ore!"

Yelled the Tsukumo, catching the attention of everyone around.

The animation of Yuma was such that he could hardly contain himself. Reached the point of making him close his eyes and not realize the constant discomfort that grew in his chest, making him ignore all evil forebodings and chills... Yuma just felt hope of reunite with his parents, even if in the end he would end up in pieces.

* * *

**Review please?**


	4. Hope

**1-** Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts!

**2- **Ann, thank you for edit it to me!

**3- **YGO!Zexal is not mine!

**4- **Sorry for any mistakes... English is not my first language.

**5- **Enjoy!

* * *

Yuma walked slowly through the massive pillars, looking the details of the red walls. The floor, almost translucent, reflected the boy's image perfectly.

Black Mist's palace was spectacular.

Large windows allowed the light to enter quietly, illuminating the various expensive paintings and objects that adorned that room. The Tsukumo's eyes were widen, impressed with all the wealth, luxury and exuberance. Never in his life had Yuma seen anything like that, the statues, the people's vestments, even the perfume that filled the air...

Suddenly the boy felt bad, like an intruder who walked with his old sandals dirtying the floor of the palace.

The walls seemed to be closing in, making the teen gulp in fear.

He just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, out of sight of those people who pointed and whispered, speaking of his humble origins, judging him by his clothes, the dust spots on his cheeks...

The atmosphere became hostile and Yuma felt even more alone in that place.

However the boy would not give up on his dreams, he wanted to fight for them, even if he had to go through various trials. Even if he faltered in halfway. Even if in the end there was nothing worthwhile.

Sitting in a chair, surrounded by jewels and an air of superiority was the supreme leader of the lands.

The golden eye examined every one of those poor souls who dared to set a foot on his property, showing a sensation of disgust and depreciation, judging them in advance.

The teenager had a feeling that Black Mist would never let him enter; after all, judging by his old, pitted and stained clothes, beyond the humble way, the Tsukumo hadn't any of the qualities that the leader was looking for. He wanted someone hungry for money, a man who was willing to sell his soul for a piece of land, however, the red-eyed boy was there, thousands of meters away from his home, to look for his parents. Yuma was sacrificing himself for the good of others, and kindness did not seem to be a prerequisite to enter the northern lands.

"I know you"

A sharp voice sounded by the local, echoing.

"You're that kid..."

Black Mist stared at the boy's red eyes, suddenly becoming interested in something besides his own nails.

The counselors who were present in the room were frightened and began to whisper to each other, commenting about the Shogun's reaction that until then had not deigned to look up to any one of the nearly fifty people who had walked in the palace, looking for a chance to start again.

But nothing was more unexpected than the next actions of 96.

The great leader of the northern lands rose from his throne, walking with grace and delicacy on the floor translucent, making his own clothes agitate. It was a beautiful vision, but nobody besides Yuma noticed the mixed feelings reflected in the golden eye.

It was a mixture of madness with lust. The boy did not know such feelings, but he knew they were both very strong, so powerful that led people to commit any type of conduct.

The Tsukumo trembled.

"The red-eyed boy..."

A voice whispered in his ears, and it was like Yuma's heart skipped a beat, because Black Mist's pale hands slid down his dusty and sunburned face, caressing the rosy cheeks so carefully that for a moment the Tsukumo felt special.

"Get out of here, all of you!"

96 screamed, scaring the people.

"But majesty... You still need to receive another twenty people... "- said a men, trying to hide his apprehension, fearing the reactions of their leader.

"I said I want everybody out!" - exclaimed, ordering his order to be fulfilled - "I have more urgent matters" – and 96 stared at Yuma.

The palace subordinates expelled the persons who had traveled for days on a ship, forcing them to wait even longer for an opportunity to enter the lands of the north and have their dreams realized.

"What's your name?"

Black Mist asked as he walked toward a hallway, making sure the boy was following him.

"Tsukumo Yuma..."

Nobody noticed, but the Shogun winced when he heard those words.

"Beautiful name"

He murmured before opening a door, revealing a large living room with woody floor. In the corners of the place there were flower arrangements, giving a touch of color in the surroundings. The windows were open, letting the sunshine caress the small table in the center of the place.

Black Mist ordered Yuma to sit on a comfortable red cushion and waited for tea to be served.

The Tsukumo really did not understand the reason for that treatment. He had heard horrible rumors about Black Mist; they said he had ordered to cut off the heads of certain people who displeased him and he would never deign to talk to "commoners"... But there was Yuma, waiting for the tyrant's employees serve tea in expensive porcelain cups, with 96 making company.

Something was wrong.

A voice in the boy's mind told him to get out of that room as soon as possible, but he could not stop looking at that eye color so unusual... It was like a spell, which prevented him from moving, or maybe it was just fear. Fear of offending who could make his dreams reality.

"So... What brings you here?"

The Shogun asked when he was alone with Yuma.

"I..." - the boy clenched his fists, swallowing hard - "I came here to find my parents" – he tried to sound brave.

"Your parents?" - repeated before taking a sip of tea - "Come on, try the tea, is the highest quality" - 96 smiled, showing his white teeth, seeing as the Tsukumo rushed to grab the cup - "But tell me, why do you think they are here?"

Yuma felt his heart clench, after all, he had only heard rumors...

"Someone said that people like they were on your land..."

"I see... And how are they, what do they do? Don't be afraid, I can help"

Despite the calm and sweet tone, the boy could not relax.

"I don't know... They just told that they were in the capital..."

Yuma did not want to mean that their parents probably were opposing the Black Mist governments, but he knew that the Shogun could be a great help.

"Spiky hair, dark skin and foreign clothes... He is with a woman with long red hair and red eyes... That's what they told me"

Silence reigned in place until 96 finished drinking the tea, placing the cup on the table.

You can stay in my palace until I find then... What's their name?"

"Kazuma and Mirai"

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

A week had passed since Yuma had come to Black Mist's home.

Every day the Shogun took the boy to walk through beautiful gardens and woodland, showing the beauty of the flowers on that spring season. The parties were also common, with theaters performances, good food and gifts received from 96.

Yuma received special treatment; however one thing bothered the teenager... Black Mist never had news of his parents.

Apparently the guards could not find clues of the whereabouts of Kazuma or Mirai, and when someone finally alleged that he had seen them, they disappeared, vanished like dust.

There was something strange and Yuma would not give up until find out what secrets Black Mist hid.

* * *

**I'm really happy with this story... I just love to write about Black Mist xD**

**Review please? :]**


	5. Help

**1-** Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts!

**2- **Ann, thank you for edit it to me!

**3- **YGO!Zexal is not mine!

**4- **Sorry for any mistakes... English is not my first language.

**5- **Enjoy!

* * *

Yuma sat on a bench, watching the beautiful garden around it. The spring was one of the boy's favorite seasons, with all the flowers in bloom, painting the fields and cities with the colors of the rainbow. Butterflies adorned the sky and Yuma remembered that he hunted some with his father years ago... Those were good memories.

The boy sighed. Despite all the beauty of the place and the treatment he received, the longing he felt for his family was greater.

The Tsukumo wanted to return home, hug his sister and grandmother, telling them that everything was fine; however, he could not get out of there before completing his mission. He had to find his parents.

Years had passed since Kazuma and Mirai had disappeared in a mysterious way, leaving their children without ever giving a sign of life again. Haru had tried in every way to make money and be able to give a comfortable life to her grandchildren, at the same time she told amazing stories about Yuma's parents and their travels around the world, saying that they would soon return. But at each year the tale was repeated and Kazuma and Mirai never returned.

Yuma stared at the huge and majestic Black Mist's mansion.

He was his only hope, his last chance to get reconnect with his parents.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

"He's not coming back..." - the pink haired girl muttered, clenching her fists tightly as she watched the persons in the small seaport.

"Akari... Be patient... Maybe in the next ship... " - her grandmother murmured, though she had no more hope.

"Grandma, it's been over a week!... Yuma will not return... " - the girl lowered her head, hugging herself - " That monster must have done something with him... "- she spat angry words, swearing that if something bad had happened to her brother she would invade Black Mist's house and rip his head off.

"But... You said he would never be accepted... Yuma is just a kid!"

"I know!" - Akari said as she walked back to home next to her grandmother, feeling guilty for letting the boy go in that trip- "There's only one thing that we can do..."

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

The residence of Astral was in a remote location on the edge of the huge lake that divided the land.

It was a wooden house surrounded by old trees and a beautiful garden, plus some lakes teeming with fish. A place that could resemble paradise when the sun went down and the environment was dyed in orange.

The cherry trees stood at the entrance of the impressive mansion as if giving a warm welcome to the visitors.

"Let me talk to the Shogun!" - Akari exclaimed, pointing to a guard who was standing in front of the huge gates that guarded the land.

The girl was determined to talk with the leader to get help and save her brother... She had heard that Astral was a benevolent person who used to listen and help those who dared to look him in search of some help... And Akari was desperate.

When night falls and the sky became as dark as the ocean water, the girl began to think of the terrible tortures that Black Mist could be doing with Yuma... Haru always said that such thoughts were exaggerated, but Akari could not shake off the guilt of her consciousness.

The guard, at first, ignored what the girl was saying, but then her screams began to irritate his ears.

"Right, right, but enough of this! Come, I'll take you up inside!"

A smile appeared on her face.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

Astral was examining some papers that contained crucial information on the economy of his people. He thought about plans to improve the situation, until someone knocked on the door, calling his attention.

It was one of the guards saying that there was a peasant wanting to exchange words with him. It seemed urgent, even though Astral knew that his own business now were more important.

"Tell her that I can attend to it tomorrow" - and gave the conversation ended, returning to his own affairs.

The next day was rainy.

Akari stood on the steps of the staircase, staring at the huge door that gave access to the Shogun's house.

She was soaked and shivering, besides the fatigue and hunger that she felt, but the girl was stubborn enough to stand upright until she could do what she wanted.

A guard led her into the living room, and it did not take long for Astral appeared.

He said nothing, but he was surprised by the strong will of the girl.

"My name is Akari... Tsukumo Akari... " - she knelt, leaning her forehead on the ground as a symbol of utmost respect - " Please... I need your help..."

Astral invited her to sit on comfortable cushions, wanting to hear her problem.

"My brother... I think he's trapped in the north lands"

* * *

**This chapter was very short, but I promise that the next will be more longer! **

**We are going to the final of this story, finally... xD**

**Reviews please?**


	6. Bitter

**1-** Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts!

**2- **Ann, thank you for edit it to me!

**3- **YGO!Zexal is not mine!

**4- **Sorry for any mistakes... English is not my first language.

**5- **Enjoy!

* * *

Black Mist stared in the mirror, running his fingers through his own hair, analyzing the shiny and black highlights. He then held the band that covered his eye, removing it slowly.

There was his cursed eye. As black as coal, contrasting with the bright and golden iris of the other eye. It was an aberration.

Black Mist remembered his early life in the castle of his adoptive father. He remembered the nasty comments, the fingers that even the palace employees pointed in his direction, the gossips, prejudice, the fact that everyone believed that he and Astral were fruits of a spell that would bring disgrace to the kingdom.

Astral never defended himself, keeping silence, but Black Mist... He never gave up, trying to prove that he was as normal as anyone in that house, expecting to receive a more humane treatment, egalitarian, but in the end people were even more hostile.

For years the situation repeated, and although the man who had adopted the brothers tried to protect them from insults, it was evident the look of contempt on his face.

Nobody seemed to believe that they would be able to govern the lands of the current Shogun. No one could even understand why the leader adopted them. Perhaps it was pity for see two babies abandoned in the middle of a dirt road... That was something that Black Mist could never understand. In fact the boy was almost sure that all was an arrangement, a theater for all Japan assume that the Shogun was a good person.

Everyone, with the passage of time, began to treat Black Mist like a king. The monarch that he deserved to be, but always with a note of terror behind their actions, a fear so terrifying that started to bother the young man...

He was still a human being made of flesh and bones. His feelings, though cold, almost frozen, continued to exist... Behind that crust of indifference and intimidating attitude was a person who wished to receive affection. It would be asking too much...?

But Black Mist had never met someone who called his attention. His heart could not love... Until that day.

The red eyes, like rubies. A bloody red, vivid, brilliant, beautiful. The lightly tanned skin, flushed and dirty cheeks. Black Mist did not care about the old and grimy clothes that the boy was wearing.

His heart pounded faster, showing a burning desire that was engulfing almost all the young man's reason. And he felt an urge to join the crowd and get that little boy, hug him, love him as he had never loved before. But he was just a kid. A child. And Black Mist was forced to forget him, letting him live his own life.

Those years that have passed were the darkest for Black Mist.

He felt that every day a little more sanity was swallowed by a huge black hole, sucked into an unknown place, leading him to the madness.

Black Mist no longer cared about what others thought of him. He focused on just creating a kingdom so strong and powerful, with thousands of servants who could satisfy all his desires.

Until the day he met that boy once more. Tsukumo Yuma. And everything in his life changed again.

It was the perfect chance, the opportunity he has been waiting for almost his entire life. He could hold Yuma in his home, in his claws, never letting him go. Black Mist was sure that he could make the boy love him too, it would be only a matter of time.

But then an obstacle appeared.

That man and his wife had shown up one day in his territory, coming from somewhere, throwing to the winds blasphemies against his government.

Black Mist knew he had done heinous things with those who lived on his land, but he did not care, after all, they were just thirsty souls for money. However, when he told that the couple were secretly arrested and taken to his home, Black Mist realized.

That woman had the same eyes that Yuma. The man, the same hair.

Black Mist could still remember when he ordered that both had their heads cut off and their bodies thrown into the deepest waters of the turbulent river which divided the lands. He still remembered the feeling of power he felt when he saw the horrified faces of Yuma's parents.

A smile appeared on his face and he closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet taste of victory.

"Yuma will never know..."

"Know what?"

A cold voice answered. Astral was standing near the entrance of the room, arms folded, watching his brother.

"Astral, you scared me!"

Black Mist exclaimed as he rose from his chair, walking to the window.

He had forgotten that his_ beloved_ brother was staying at his home in a visit that could last many days.

96 had not opposed, even though his brother never stepped on the northern lands without a good purpose.

"Brother, what are you talking about?"

Astral knew the other guy was hiding a secret, and he had no intentions to leave the house without knowing what it was, despite having an idea about it.

"Astral... You don't need to pretend"- he turned to his brother -" I know you didn't come here to make a mere visit"- Astral could feel the drops of poison behind each word, but also could see a way to make Black Mist confess.

"... You're right"- he said carefully, analyzing every move of his brother -" Yuma. I want him"

Black Mist's heart skipped a beat.

His eyes widened and he could feel breathing difficulties.

Astral was there to steal the only person he had ever loved in his life.

"No..." - he took two steps back, startled - "You can't" - 96 felt as hate grew inside him, spreading through his bloodstream like a blazing salamander that burned his skin.

Astral was quiet, staring at his brother. He knew the reason for everything was Yuma.

"Black Mist, you cannot arrest him here forever... His parents will-"- 96 interrupted.

"What?! They are going to do what?"- Black Mist -" Oh, wait..."- he chuckled in an evil way -" They can't do anything because they are dead! I ordered them to be killed!"

Astral was startled. He expected overreactions of his brother, however he was not prepared to know that 96 had murdered two innocent people for no apparent reason.

"... You are crazy... "- Astral muttered, ready to retire from 96's room and go looking for Yuma, the boy could be at serious risk -" I will not let that Yuma-"

"! No! Wait!"- Black Mist ran to his brother, kneeling before him, clutching the pale hands tightly, staring at him in a desperate way -" Please don't tell him anything! Please, I beg you!"- 96 looked around, as if searching for an exit -" Why don't we solve it through a conversation? As brothers, sitting around the table... A tea! What do you think? Let's drink tea and solve it! "

Astral could not believe in 96.

After all he had done was unlikely that he had repented... But then those eyes showed so much despair, fear... Astral just sighed, nodding.

"Thank you..." - Black Mist sighed.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

Yuma stopped walking, crouching without making a noise, trying to see through the door that led to one room of 96's mansion, but could only see blurs.

A few days had passed since the arrival of Astral, the leader of the southern lands.

In the beginning was a great surprise to everyone, including the Tsukumo, and for a moment the boy stopped thinking about his parents to focus on the unexpected visit.

However, with each passing hour, the boy started to worry again.

He never had news of his parents. Black Mist always stated that the guards had not found anything, any clues to the whereabouts of Kazuma and Mirai.

Yuma's heart squeezed more each day and he believed that with the arrival of Astral some answers might arise. However, every time the blue-haired young man ignored him more discouraged the boy felt... But he didn't lose hope, never!

Yuma could hear when Astral and Black Mist sat around the table, prepared to drink tea and chat.

"I'm sorry for everything... _Brother_"- 96 murmured -"I'm willing to pay for my mistakes"- he continued with the conversation - "Why we don't make this environment less hostile...? Shall we drink?"

Yuma did not hear a word from Astral, but when the cups noises sounded, a gentle tap was heard. Someone was calling by Black Mist.

"I'm sorry sir, but it is urgent..." - a servant said, hoping the shogun accompany him out of the room. Yuma could hear 96 rising hastily and nervously saying something before retiring.

The boy took the time to half-open the door a little more, getting to see the table filled with sweets. He noticed when Astral swapped his cup of tea for 96's, returning to accommodate himself on the cushion where he sat.

"Sorry about the delay" - Black Mist announced when he entered the room, sitting - "As we were saying... I really regret what I did"

Astral faced his brother seriously.

"I do not think an apology will be enough"

"Of course not, I'll pay the losses that this kid had, for sure" - 96 smiled, showing his teeth - "I know how is to lose your own parents..."

Astral sipped his tea, watching Black Mist's expression of contentment.

"Tsukumo Yuma is a strong and brave boy, he deserves to know the truth, and I will be in charge to telling him" - 96 sipped his tea, hiding a smirk that insisted to appear on his lips.

The Astral's tea contained one of the worst poisons existent, causing death within minutes. His plan was complete: get rid of the plague of his brother and keep Yuma for the rest of his existence!

Astral, in turn, just closed his eyes, finishing drinking the hot liquid at the same time as 96.

"I agree with you..." - he rose slowly, approaching one door - "Why you do not tell now?" - And the young man opened it, revealing a surprised and disgusted Yuma.

The boy's red eyes shed silent tears.

His parents were dead, and Black Mist knew it... Yuma simply could not understand the situation.

96 suddenly rose. A knot had formed in his throat. Yuma... Yuma had heard everything, he knew everything! How...

"You bastard!" - He spat the words, staring Astral - "I'll-" - his lungs began to close, making the air passage more difficult - "What did you...?" - He followed his brother's eyes, seeing the empty cup of tea - "... No, you... The poison... "- Black Mist did not know what to do, his head was spinning, however, he noticed when Yuma ran towards the back garden. In a desperate impulse he followed the boy.

Using his latest vital forces, Black Mist reached the Tsukumo, holding the teen by the arms, involving him in a tight, frosty hug. His vision was blurred and his forces escaped by his fingers, but 96 was not going to lose the only person he had ever loved.

As his breath slowed the pace and the venom spread through his bloodstream, 96 stared at the teen's eyes, seeing fear, disappointment, anger, hurt... Slowly he touched the boy's silky lips, which contrasted with his own, so dry and lifeless.

"Isn't bitter?" - He smiled - "The taste of death" - Black Mist muttered, falling on his knees - "Tsukumo Yuma..." - his voice was no more than a whisper, and Yuma could feel as his arms became heavy - "I..." - the boy watched in horror as Black Mist lay down on the floor, closing his eyes slowly, finally surrendering to the delicate arms of death. His last drop of life had been sucked out as well as the last cherry blossom fell to the ground, marking the end of spring.

Black Mist was dead, and Yuma had no courage to let go of his embrace.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the delay... And yes, next chapter will be the last one... **

**Reviews please? o/**


	7. Epilogue

**1**- Ann, thanks a lot!

**2**- YGO!Zexal is not mine!

**3**- Sorry for any mistakes... English is not my first language.

**4- **Thank you too much for all the reviews, favs and alerts! This all means a lot to me!

**5- **Hope someone enjoy it!

* * *

Yuma felt the soft and weak waves that soaked his clothes. A light caress of the river's waters that was so deep and full of mysteries, the river that once divided the northern and southern lands.

It was exactly five years since the incident that had occurred in the huge, luxurious Black Mist's mansion.

People heard through rumors that the feared leader of the northern part had died and was buried under a huge cherry tree, however, some villagers believed that, in fact, 96 was still alive. He had only feigned his own death to escape a possible civil war that had been brewing over the years, the result of his own actions and the hatred that he had implanted in people's hearts. Nothing was more than rumors, but the gossips served to create various legends surrounding the mysterious death of Black Mist.

It was five long, extensive and difficult years that Astral had been called to the complicated task of unifying the realms, as once it was in the past.

They were extremely different cultures and Astral knew the reintegration process would be long and tiresome, after all, the persons of his land were rural, while the people of the north was more concerned about having than being. However, he was sure that one day people could mingle and form a single society and the peace would rein on his land.

Yuma stood slowly, staring at the blue, almost black, river's waters. He knew that somewhere among the rocks, sand and plants were the memories of his parents.

The boy smiled slightly before bowing in a sign of respect, saying goodbye to those who had given him life. He watched the branch of cherry blossoms that sailed through the waters, spreading pink petals on the surface of the lake. His mother loved flowers.

Yuma then stared at Astral, which showed a gentle smile, raising his hand toward the boy.

The sun was shining in a gentle manner, touching the Tsukumo's tanned skin, warming that soft spring day.

Yuma laced his fingers with Astral, heading for the city.

The boy still suffered the death of his parents, however he could not help but feel his heart warm and beating faster every time he looked at Astral. He was his savior. His friend. His _love_.

Yuma smiled before moving away from the guy - "I bet I get there first!" - he shouted as he ran across the grass, laughing loudly.

In heaven, he could feel, his parents laughed back.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this took too long... I had some problems and well... I wish I could write something longer since this was the last chapter, but, in a general view I'm happy with the results! xD**

**I would like to thanks everybody who read this with me, all the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**See you in another fic!**


End file.
